


Noël en famille

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Autore: AtobeTezukaN.Drabble: 1°Titolo:  Noël en famillePrompt utilizzati: pregiudiziFandom:  OriginaleRating:  GialloGenere:  Shounen-ai/SlashPersonaggi: M/MAvvertimenti:  Tematiche delicateIntroduzione:  I vicini di Paul stanno spettegolando su di lui e su suo maritoEventuali note dell’Autore:  http://www.dafont.com/it/christmas-flakes.font  il font del titolo, lo specifico vito ce su efp a volte non me li fa visualizzare





	Noël en famille

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> N.Drabble: 1°  
> Titolo: Noël en famille  
> Prompt utilizzati: pregiudizi  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Genere: Shounen-ai/Slash  
> Personaggi: M/M  
> Avvertimenti: Tematiche delicate  
> Introduzione: I vicini di Paul stanno spettegolando su di lui e su suo marito  
> Eventuali note dell’Autore: http://www.dafont.com/it/christmas-flakes.font il font del titolo, lo specifico vito ce su efp a volte non me li fa visualizzare

«Non si vergogna a portarlo fin dentro casa?!»  
«Mi dispiace per i suoi genitori: dev'essere orribile avere un figlio così!»  
Paul aveva imparato a fregarsene dei suoi vicini, nonostante anni prima lo avessero ferito più delle lame taglienti, ma ormai sapeva che avevano solo dei pregiudizi verso gli omosessuali e lui né faceva a meno di gente così.  
In fin dei conti era ritornato per trascorrere con serenità il Natale assieme ai suoi genitori, che avevano accolto Rodolphe, suo marito, come se fosse uno di famiglia e avevano insistito che portasse per le feste natalizie.  
Almeno loro sì che non avevano preconcetti e questo gli bastava.


End file.
